


The Meaning of Birth

by Yboiveth



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok I gave up at that ppoint= because I lost my muse for the thingg I'm gogn to do something else</p></blockquote>





	The Meaning of Birth

Togami sighed as he pulled out a chair, sitting down. It was the annual, oh he didn't know, Money prodigy meeting? Something like that. It didn't concern him, but it was just the richest people from every country or something getting together to just talk really. Mostly about Money or whatever. Like he said before, this didn't concern him.

The Door opened and Togami turned, and noticed Donald Trump. Oh, Donald. He came about every year, much like Byakuya did. "Good morning, Mister Byakuya." The Trumpster said, sitting at the opposite side of the table. "No need to be so formal Sir Trumpet." Togami replied, with a smirk on his face. They were regulars, and they had bonded over anything money related.

"I decided to bring one of my friends alone with me today." Donald said, opening his brief case, and going through things. Togami looked at him, slightly curious. Had this happened before? Yes, but it was extremely rare for it to happen. Donald pulled out a picture from the brief case and slid it over to Togami, and, like usual, Togami caught the picture, and looked at it.

"His name's Bill Gates. Owner of Microsoft Corporations." He said, looking at Togami. Togami was almost flustered. He didn't know what or why, but something... something about this Gates guy clicked with him. All Togami said was 'Hmph'. It'd be a sin if he let Donald knew that Togami had a crush on this Bill Gates man. But if it was love at first sight, this man must be a force to be reckoned with. (And hopefully, Togami could.)

More and more people entered as time flew by, but none of them matched the picture of Bill Gates, and Togami got worried. There was one chair left, and Togami was concerned that his Bill, who opened the Gates in his heart, wouldn't be coming.

The door opened and Togami's head turned.

It was Bill Motherfucking Gates you fucking plebs.

And Christ, to Togami, the man was hotter than a ghost pepper on fire covered in the hottest spices in the world. Hell maybe coat that fucking Pepper in Blair's hot Sauce. Are you a filthy pepper fucker togami? You should be. Togami almost found the picture offensive: It could hardly show how much sexiness Bill was truely flung around.

Then Togami noticed that the only empty chair was next to him. Sweet jesus Togami didn't know if he could keep up his composure around this, as the normal filthy plebeians of society say, 'Smexeh beast'.

"Apologies for being Late." Bill said, taking a seat next Togami. He looked at Togami. "May I have your name?" Bill asked, looking at Togami. Togami huffed. "The Name's Byakuya. Byakuya Togami." Togami said. He slightly surprised himself, he was able to keep his usually prickish composure up. Then again, he had some of the worlds richest people with him. He couldn't let himself loose.

"Alright, are we ready to begin the satanic Money ritual?" Donald Trump asked. Togami nodded. Though, it wasn't ACTUALLY a Satanic Ritual (Togami had seen Dingnald Trumpet preform them in the past to summon Money Satan: The satan of money.), it was just a code word for meeting.

¥-o-o-¥-o-o-¥

While Togami was busy explaining his diabolical how he planned to destroy the stock markets and then steal them all for himself. Then, with the stock markets and spare money, he would rebuild the stock markets, the power went out in the building. His oh so smart Bill called someone, and as it turned out, they'd be staying the night there.

There were six rooms, which was good, seeing as there were 12 people. Because Togami had the most money, Togami put everyone in the pairs for who they'd be sleeping with. Of course, Togami paired himself with Bill.

Once the two were settled into the bunk bed, he wanted to start talking to Bill. Togami ended up fucking up and saying, "You seem exactly like the person people would beg to date."

"Oh? How do I seem like that? You seem more like it Sir Byakuya."

"Just call me Togami, there's no need to be so formal."

"..."

"Anyways, I'm not going to lie: you're pretty hot."

"...excuse me?"

"Just being honest."

"Togami, you sure I'm hot? I mean like, have you looked at yourself lately?"

Togami didn't know how to respond. He could feel himself blushing, he knew there was only one thing left to do. Bill knew it, Togami knew it, and all that was left was to initiate the feeling, spark the passion inside of them for the flames of love to light up in their hearts.

Togami climbed up to the top bunk, and looked at Bill Gates, dead in his eyes. Togami couldn't make out Bill's expression, but he knew Bill was blushing. Togami leaned in to kiss Bill; it was a kiss so light that he could've imagined it. Bill's hands moved to the back of Togami's head, and pulled Togami into a passionate kiss.

Togami slid his tounge against Bill's teeth, to which Bill almost immediately opened his mouth, their tounges entangled into a mess of wet passion. F-Fuck Bill Gates for being a good Kisser. Fuck Togami for sliding his hands into Bill's shirt. Just fuck the situation. Literally: Throw the situation out the window. Start a fight. Get Angry. Eat an entire ass.

Speaking of Horse Raddish, Togami's hands were now busy getting himself and Bill undressed, throwing the clothes to who knows where. The floor? Probably not: Bill literally broke the window and threw a chair, the bottom bunk, Togami's shirt, the entire Dangan Ronpa fandom, and Patrick Star out the window.

Once Togami was undressed, he looked over at Bill. "Are you... are you ready Bill?" Togami asked, starting to undress Bill Gates. Bill panted, but then remembered something he had to tell togami.

But it was too late.

Togami pulled down Bill's underwear and saw that Bill was a furry.

"B-Bill?!"

"T-Togami listen I can explain I really I can-"

"Are you effing with me right now?! I refuse to eff you! You're an Effing Furry Bill!"

"T-togami I'm Sorry but please Liste-"

Togami put his finger on Bill's lips. He was tired of all the lies, the hypocrites and the stuck up judgmental losers. But... but this time, Togami was making an exception. He didn't care if Bill Yiff Yiffed or not. He just wanted to love Bill.

Togami sighed. "Bill it... it's alright. We can still make things work." Togami said, leaning in to start kissing Bill's neck. He began to rub Bill's Magnum Dong: Hup One Hup Two! Wait this isn't fucking gym class jesu christ why did I think that was a good idea.

"T-togami..." Bill moaned out. He was Flubber in Togami's hands. Togami kept his eyes on Bill, watching the yiffer moan out and buck his hips against Togami's hand. But other than that? He was completely powerless against Togami. But then again, Togami had more money, so it made sense that he was better in bed. Money Was Power.

"T-Togami I'm so close..." Bill Gates panted out. Togami quickened his pace, wanting Bill to release his internal Mayonnaise all over his stomach. Bill Cried out, releasing his Gay luigi all over togami and then bill was tired and togami was too so they went to sleep the eND

**Author's Note:**

> ok I gave up at that ppoint= because I lost my muse for the thingg I'm gogn to do something else


End file.
